


Family

by Iwritestuffsometimes (IHappenToBeAFangirl)



Series: Mafiaverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Familes, M/M, Multi, Reunion, Visitation, mafia debt, mentioned jail time, mentioned mafia work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/Iwritestuffsometimes
Summary: Dust has an important visit.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any spelling mistakes, thank you and enjoy the story!

Dust was fidgetty. He couldn't help it. He had worked for years, bending over backwards for anyone and everything. All for this. 

Geno held his hand, squeezing it gently. On his other side, Reaper held his other hand in both of his. “Its going to be fine. Everything will go great.” 

Dust nodded, but the anxiety was still eating him up. He tried to focus on the tv. The crime reporter was talking about some dead guy found in his home. He grimaced. Okay, maybe watching the news was a bad idea. 

“Dust Serif?” a voice called out and Dust tried to shoot up but had forgotten to account for his boyfriends, who were still holding his hands, and he fell back in his seat. 

Then all three of them got up, much calmer, and headed towards the door. The lady smiled. 

“Visitation for Ash Serif?” she asked politely. Dust nodded, anxiety spiking. “Alright you may go in, sir. Will you two be waiting for him?” 

She was talking to Reaper and Geno. “Ma'am no offence but they're my emotional support boyfriends.” Dust managed to say. 

The nice bunny monster laughed a little. “Alright. The three of you can go in. Visitation lasts for 30 minutes. Enjoy your time.” 

She stepped aside and the three shuffled in. Inside the room was a boss monster and… Ash. Dust's little brother. 

Everyone sort of stopped and stared at one another. Dust cleared his throat. “H-heya, bro…” He said nervously. 

There was a dull thud when Ash tackled him in a hug. Dust was only barely left standing because of Geno and Reaper, and they let go of his hands one he was stabilized so he could hug his little brother back. 

“I missed you!” Phantom said, voice trembling. 

“Aww, come on bro are you crying?” Dust couldn't help but gently rib. 

“N-no, I just have something in my eye!” 

“What?” Dust was grinning. 

“... TEARS!” Ash was sobbing now, clinging to Dust. 

Dust laughed, hugging back tightly. “Me too, bro, me too.” 

The boss monster cleared her throat a bit. 

“Mr. Serif?” she said, standing up elegantly. “My name is Toriel Dreemur.” 

“Please, just call me Dust.” Dust smiled up at her. She seemed a bit doubtful. “Um. These are my datemates, Reaper and Geno.” 

“It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Dreemur.” Geno smiled, shaking her hand. “Thank you so much for allowing the visitation.” 

“Well, I had some doubts, once I heard of Mr. Serif's… reputation.” Toriel did not sound pleased. Dust flinched slightly. “But you do seem to be trying to turn over a new leaf. Ash seemed to want to give you a chance, as well.” 

“He's changed.” Ash insisted. 

Dust didn't respond. Neither did Toriel. 

“Well.” Reaper was smiling but his voice was icy. “How about we all sit down and get to know each other.” 

“Of course.” Toriel sounded equally cold. Dust and Ash migrated to the couch. Ash was already chattering about some cool thing he did over the summer. Dust couldn't help but smile and listened attentively. 

Thirty minutes was not a long time. It felt like it was over all too soon and Ash was giving him one last hug. Dust almost didn't want to let go. 

“Mrs. Dreemur?” he said, before Toriel could leave after his brother. “I… know that you don't think very highly of me, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of Ash. I… he's happy. That's all I need.” 

Toriel looked surprised. “I… Well.” she said. “Mr. Serif… I've read about your past. I've read what you've done to others, how you put Ash's life in danger several times. And I am glad that he was taken from you custody.” 

Dust slumped a bit, staring at the floor. 

“But… since you were released from prison, you do seem to have been trying to turn over a new leaf, as they say.” Toriel still sounded stiff, but… maybe a little less cold. “Do not screw this up.” 

With that, Toriel left. Dust let Geno and Reaper hug him. 

“You did great.” Geno whispered softly. 

Dust nuzzled them. “Yeah… yeah.” he said softly.  
\---

At home, they had all mostly relaxed, chattering happily and holding hands as they walked to the coffee shop and their apartment above it. 

The second they stepped in the mood dropped drastically. The reason why was a skeleton in a suit, sipping on coffee. 

“Razz.” Reaper greeted, guarded. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing.” Razz said readily. “I just came to give a message.” 

“Tell him no. I'm done being his silent enforcer.” Reaper scowled. “I'm done with that life.” 

“Not you, the Head's got a new Ghost.” Razz's face was blank, but his eyes bored a hole into Dust's soul. “Dust.” 

Reaper's grip on his arm. “What would Dust have to do with anything that would require a message-” 

He stopped abruptly, and both him and Geno turned to look at Dust. He swallowed, not able to look them in the eye. 

“I just wanted to visit him.” he said softly. 

“No… you didn't…” the fear in Geno's voice was palatable. “Dusty, you _know_ how dangerous that is and you… you…” 

Dust looked him in the eye. “I'm so sorry…” he said softly. 

Razz cleared his throat. “Still have to give the message.” he said, walking over to Dust. “From the Head himself: welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Poor Dust. He just wanted to be able to visit his brother. 
> 
> And don't be so judgemental, Toriel, you've got some pretty dirty laundry yourself.
> 
> So, Reaper used to be an assassin for the mafia. Now he runs a coffee shop. 
> 
> Dust was sent to jail for attempted manslaughter. His brother was taken away from him. He tried to get a visitation at least, was refused. Asked a guy who knew a guy. Now he owes a debt.


End file.
